


Falling for You

by azaleahs



Series: Sweet Like Venom [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azaleahs/pseuds/azaleahs
Summary: There was something about Sweet Pea that just drove her crazy. He made her feel giggly and ecstatic and despite the months they’ve been together, Brooke Holliday could not for the life of her pin down what it is about him that makes her feel this way.





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed_ on tumblr.

There was something about him that just drove her crazy. He sent chills up her spine and thrills down to her core. He could make her blush with just one specific look, could make her feel alive in ways that she had never known to be possible. He made her feel giggly and ecstatic and despite the months they’ve been together, Brooke Holliday could not for the life of her pin down what it is about him that makes her feel this way.

She tended not to dwell on it long enough to figure it out, but he’d always made it hard to focus. Take tonight, for example. She’d minded her business long enough at one of La Bonne Nuit’s corner tables, dressed to the nines in something she’d borrowed from Betty’s closet. He’d been lounged against the bar since they had gotten there, disappearing into the crowd once he noticed his friends. She hadn’t minded, getting one of the new mock-tails that Veronica had gotten Reggie to concoct, wishing desperately that there was even a drop of alcohol once her friends had started coupling up at the table around her. Just something to take the edge off, make her feel light and airy, get warmth running through her veins.

Turns out, she didn’t need Reggie to spike her drink after all.

Over the rim of her glass, turning her head so she wasn’t inclined to roll her eyes (again) at Jughead making some obscure literary reference (again), she’d locked eyes with him. She wasn’t sure how long Sweet Pea had been drowning Fangs out and staring at her from across the speakeasy, but that didn’t matter. All the mattered was the way that he was looking at her had caused her bottom lip to drop slightly and her breath to catch in her throat. She was pretty sure she had gulped. There it was, the warmth in her veins she’d been hoping for. His own mouth had quirked up at the corner, clearly liking the reaction he’d pulled from her. His eyes had flitted meaningfully to the stairs that led up to the diner.

That was all it had taken for her to down the rest of her drink and push up out of her chair.

The ride back to his trailer was quick, his proclivity for speed nearly knocking the breath from her lungs. From there, it had been a solid couple of seconds to get off of his bike before he’d been on her.

His arms circled her waist tightly, bringing her into him with a rushed fervor, lips pressing against hers eagerly. With her heels, she didn’t need to push up to meet him, at a perfect height to meet his kiss. A giggle got lost in her as they melted together, just a mess of hands and tongues and teeth. He began stepping backwards, more than likely in the direction of his trailer, clearly hoping for an activity that wasn’t meant for outside, no matter if his trailer sat on the edge of Tent City or not. The awkward movements they made towards the door and her heels caused her to stumble slightly, ankle going out slightly to the side. He moved with her through it, taking a few steps back as she continued to stumble. She managed to right herself quickly, her actions only pressing her in closer to him, if that was even physically possible.

She could feel a chuckle vibrate in his chest and she could begin to hear it fully once his lips detached from hers. Sweet Pea pulled back slightly, giving her a grin. “You trying to break an ankle there, princess?”

Brooke rolled her eyes. “Fuck off,” she murmured playfully. 

Giving him a grin dripping in mischief, she snaked one of her hands down from around his neck to the front pocket of his jeans. Darting her hand inside, she watched as his eyes widened ever so slightly as she fished out the keys to his trailer. His tongue darted out, licking his lip as she retrieved them. Before he could kiss her again, she pulled herself from his grip, dangling the keys from her fingers. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly as she moved past him with a giggle, finding her way to the door. A moment later, she was disappearing inside, leaving him to follow after the subtle swing of her hips.

Brooke hadn’t even been inside for two seconds, barely able to set the keys down on the nearest surface before Sweet Pea had come through the door and shut it behind him. Brooke found herself pressed back against the wall right beside the door then, Sweet Pea looming in front of her. She yelped in surprise as he pressed her back into it, both of his arms on either side of her, caging her in. It didn’t bother her in the slightest, knowing he’d step back the literal second she voiced wanting to stop. She didn’t want to stop, anyways.

Her arms went up, coiling around his neck. One hand played with the hair at the nape of his neck for a few seconds, before she was tugging him into her. Their lips met again, easily coming together in the dim light shining through the window. Kissing Pea was as easy as breathing, maybe even easier than that. It was natural, comfortable, something that could drive her crazy in the blink of an eye. His kiss was a little rougher this time around, her back flush against the wall as his hands roamed the subtle curve of her hips. A slight moan escaped her then, fully swallowed by their kiss. 

But his grin against her lips told her that he heard it. He tugged her backwards then, away from the wall, towards the direction his bed was in. They were a few steps in before her shoe caught on something and she stumbled again.

It broke their kiss easily and she let out a burst of laughter as she steadied herself against him. His lips curled into an amused expression as he shook his head at her.

“Okay, that’s it,” he told her.

Brooke didn’t have a second to ask what he meant by that before he was bending slightly and catching the back of her thighs in his hands. She reacted instantly, her legs going up and around his waist as he pulled her upwards, ankles locking behind his back easily. 

Tightening her arms around his neck as his hands drifted slightly upwards from her thighs, she smiled softly at him. “What, am I not allowed to walk on my own now?”

“Not if you keep falling,” he replied, before pressing his lips back to hers. Seconds passed before the the feverish kiss began sparking up again. 

There was something about him that just drove her crazy. Brooke knew this as well as she knew the sky was blue. He sent chills up her spine and thrills down her core. He continued to do this as he carried her across the trailer, gently dropping her down onto his bed. He did this as he murmured to her softly as he climbed on the bed over her, pressing kisses along her jaw. He made her feel giggly and ecstatic and despite the months they’ve been together, Brooke Holliday could not for the life of her pin down what it is about him that makes her feel this way.

What she could pin down was that she definitely was still falling even as he had placed her on the bed. It just wasn’t a physical falling she was doing this time around.


End file.
